Jason C. Miller
| birth_place = Cheverly, Maryland, US | genre = Country, southern rock, rock, americana, industrial, electronic, alternative metal | occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician, voice actor | instrument = Vocals, guitar | years_active = | associated_acts = Godhead | website = http://www.jasoncharlesmiller.com }} Jason Charles Miller (born January 5, 1972)https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1390709/bio Jason Miller's biography on IMDb is an American singer-songwriter known for his solo albumshttp://wn.com/jason_charles_miller_un_country_official_video as well as being the lead vocalist and guitarist of the industrial rock bandhttp://www.allmusic.com/artist/godhead-p169878 Allmusic entry on Godhead Godhead.Godhead official website He is a voice actor in various animation and video games. He is also part of the duo The Deadly Grind. He has since begun a music career in the country music genre. Early life Miller was born in Cheverly, Maryland. In 1977, at the age of 5, Miller moved with his family to Clifton, Virginia where he would spend the remainder of his youth. Miller began singing opera music and playing the guitar while young, and began performing when he was six. He has three step brothers and one step sister. Career Miller is frontman and founder of the industrial rock band Godhead which was the only band signed to Marilyn Manson’s Posthuman Records. Under Posthuman Records, Godhead released their fourth studio album 2000 Years of Human Error, which has sold over 100,000 albums in the United States. While a member of Godhead, Miller toured the world with Marilyn Manson, Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, Disturbed, GWAR, Slipknot, Rammstein, Linkin Park, and Jonathan Davis (Korn). In 2002, Godhead's song "Penetrate" was re-released on the Queen of the Damned soundtrack under Warner Music Group. The song earned Miller a Golden Record Award for sales. The band has sold over 250,000 albums worldwide. After more than a decade as frontman of Godhead, Miller began creating music as a solo artist. On October 27, 2009, Miller released his first solo EP, Last To Go Home under Count Mecha Music. On October 10, 2011, Miller released his first solo album, Uncountry. On July 3, 2012, Miller released his second full-length studio album entitled Natural Born Killer under Count Mecha Music. In 2004, Miller collaborated with Ben Moody and Jason 'Gong' Jones of Drowning Pool for the song "The End Has Come", which appeared on the soundtrack of the film The Punisher and earned Miller his second Golden Record Award for sales. Miller has also appeared on multiple Cleopatra Records tribute albums along with Julian Beeston, formerly of Nitzer Ebb. Miller's music was featured in the pilot of Hung. Miller was asked by Bret Michaels to remix the Rock of Love theme song for the Poison frontman's Custom Made solo album. Miller's songwriting can be heard on the WWE Smackdown theme "Hangman," which was recorded by (and co-written with) the rock band Rev Theory. In May 2012, Miller released the single "Up To Me". Miller has been featured in magazines such as Rolling Stone, Billboard, Guitar World, and Inside Kung Fu. He has appeared on MTV, MTV2, Fuse TV, and VH1. Miller relocated to Los Angeles in 2001, where he owns a recording studio and works as a recording artist, writer and producer, voice-over artist and actor. Splitting time between Los Angeles and Nashville, his love for country and blues music has intensified, as has the influence of those that have defined his musical roots: Johnny Cash, Neil Young, Kris Kristofferson, Merle Haggard, Fleetwood Mac, Bad Company. His first single, "You Get What You Pay For," was featured in the HBO hit series True Blood,Bio from Jason's official website and included appearances from Felicia Day and Greg Grunberg in its music video. The Uncountry music video features guests such as Robert Picardo and Grant Imahara. As a voice actor, Miller has appeared in over 100 animated productions and video games. Some of his credits include work on World of Warcraft, Wonder Woman, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Hellsing, Read or Die and the Nickelodeon produced Avatar: The Last Airbender. His film credits include Danny Roane: First Time Director, the 2008 remake of Day of the Dead and the Sci Fi Channel's Battle Planet. He worked on a cover album from the fighting game series Guilty Gear, titled Guilty Gear XX in N.Y. Vocal Edition, where he supplied vocals over the instrumentals to create a full vocal album.Interview with Jason Miller at WickedInfo.com In 2011, he lent his vocals to another cover album, this time for BlazBlue, the successive fighting game series to Guilty Gear, titles BlazBlue in L.A. Vocal Edition. He provided the voice of Robert Kendo in Capcom's video game Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles for the Wii. In 2011, he appeared in an episode of the web series The Guild. His voice can be heard in the digital collectible card game by Blizzard Entertainment, Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. Since 2017, he is part of the duo The Deadly Grind. Godhead discography * America Now (1995 compilation) * Godhead (1996) * Nothingness (1997) * Powertool Stigmata (1998) * 2000 Years of Human Error (2001) * Evolver (2003) * Non-Stop Ride (2004 remix compilation) * The Shadow Line (2006) * Unplugged (2007 EP) * At The Edge of the World (2008) * The Shadow Re-Aligned (2014) Solo discography * Last To Go Home (2009) * Uncountry (2011) * Natural Born Killer (2012) * In The Wasteland (2018) The Deadly Grind discography * Songs from Foreververse (2017) Roles References External links *Official website * Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:American country rock singers Category:American country singer-songwriters Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Cheverly, Maryland Category:Alternative metal musicians Category:American industrial musicians Category:Nu metal singers Category:Alternative metal guitarists Category:Godhead (band) members Category:People from Clifton, Virginia